The Catalyst Chronicles Book 1: Beginning
by Tamer of the Zero Unit
Summary: Calumon was the light of digivolution, but what of the darkness. 8 years past now. Calumon must face this with his friends and.. tamer? Secrets will be reveled.  Not good at summaries. Updated chapters comming far later.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: **Hello people this is a revised edittion of the prolouge thanks to my great beta reader AnthrimaJoker

**Disclamer: I don't own anything related to digimon.**

**Prologue: Dark Purpose**

BOOM! Lightning struck the barren land that seemed to have gone without water or sun for years. All around the land loomed tall, daunting rock structures jutting out of a crimson sea. "Come closer Chaos!" shouted a silhouetted figure perched atop one of the structures with an angry, dark voice. "I'm not hiding any more, you reaper!" His challenge echoed through the air, off of the stone structures, and was swallowed by the sea below. "Soon your power shall be mine."

"Brother!" called a white knight that appeared near the black figure. "What is the meaning of this? You know we need to stay hidden." His voice wasn't quite calm, but guiding and wise for his age.

The black figure turned to reveal a knight in a dark purple armor, black lining gleaming in the light that came from nowhere and everywhere, his black and red cape waving softly behind him like a piece of the sea below. On the knight's chest plate, a symbol was engraved and blackened in: a thin circle drawn around a perfect triangle, three more surrounding the first, connected to it's vertices, forming a Digital Hazard. The helm adorning his head and hiding his face, two long ears protruding from it also armored, had a somewhat similar symbol engraved on it. This was black triangle, three smaller red ones surrounding it, though not touching it, to form an exact opposite to the Zero Unit.

The shadow gazed at the newcomer clad armor resembling his, retracing features he already knew too well. This knight's armor was white with red accents, a matching cape draped over his shoulders and hanging down his back. The symbols on his breastplate and helmet were matching, unlike his own. They weren't the dark emblems emblazoned with foolhardy pride, but a true Zero Unit.

The shadowed knight smiled, holding out his hand to his kinsman. "So glad you decided to join me, brother. With your help, defeating the Chaos will be extremely easy." There was something behind his smile, behind his words, that could have charmed a snake, but the had no effect on the white knight.

"I have no desire to help you." His voice grew hard. There was no changing his mind. "I know the way your mind works, now." He didn't have to shout for his brother to hear him, but as emotion filled his voice, it grew louder on it's own. "At first, I didn't—no, couldn't—believe it, but now I know the truth. All you want is the powers Chaos holds." He softened, not quite pleading, but trying to reason with his sibling. "Brother can't you see the devastation the Chaos' power caused to our world?" The knight now drew a white sword from a hidden crease in his armor, and gestured with it. "You can gain nothing from this." The light shining on the blade revealed runes carved into the metal. He stepped forward calmly. "I'm not going to let you do this, brother. I can't stand by and allow such ruin to befall us."

Drawing his sword, the black knight sighed and adjusted his footing on the stone perch. "You know," he started, matching the white knight's stance perfectly. "I was hoping you would see my reasoning for this, but I can tell you're just too blind to see past your helm. And though you can't allow me, I can't let you stop me."

"And I can't let either of you take it for yourselves!" roared another knight as he appeared on another nearby structure. This, the third brother, was coated in gray armor, black lining each plate with care. The images cast onto his own armor was a mixture of that of his brothers', marking him as the medium between the two extremes. A silver cape billowed out from behind him as the winds seemed to pick up. The energy surrounding the three brothers was growing dangerously high for the crimson sea, and it began to churn beneath them all. "Don't tell me you're trying to leave me out of things again, brothers. I have come to take what you both seek."

"No!" exclaimed the white knight, again sweeping his sword out in a wide arc, another gesture, "Are you both blind? You saw what distortion and deaths this Chaos caused. It _wants_ us together. Can't you see that? We need to stop it_,_ not absorb its power! We need to help this world to return normal."

"But with its power we can rule these worlds, no longer servants." The black knight then turned to the gray knight. "What do you say N-"

"No!" shouted the gray knight, cutting off his brother. "You think I can' see you trying to deceive us? I know you will betray me."

He snorted. "Fine. I see you both made your choice. Now, you're nothing more than gnats in my way." He raised his sword in both hands. Power gathered within and around him, sending the red sea below into a frenzy. "DARK RISING!" the knight yelled, and struck his sword in to the ground. The stones shuddered. Without much more warning, hundreds of shadow hands erupted from the ground and grabbed at the white and gray knights.

Seeing this, the white knight began to glow, the light expanding to briefly illuminate everything in the area. "CLEAR LIGHT!" He yelled, and the light destroyed the shadows that reached hungrily for the gray and white brothers. As the light subsided, he raised his sword, shining as it charged. "CATALYST STRIKE!" And he dashed toward his black brother. He hacked and slashed at him, but the black knight was able to parry, and the two ruthlessly attacked each other in a vicious sword fight. Each tried to get the upper hand, but every attempt was blocked or dogged. Neither were able to land a blow on the other. But then the black knight saw an opening he wasn't prepared for and—

"NEUTRAL BLASTER!" shouted the gray knight, distracting the other two as a wave of energy erupted from his sword. The blast slammed into the knights, knocking them a few feet back. He followed this seamlessly with another attack, seeing nothing short of it would stop his brothers. "ROARING ABSENCE!" A huge sound wave now came from the gray knight, stunning the two across from him. The white knight stumbled back, catching his balance at the very edge, and he saw the crimson sea had risen to lick at the edge of their stone platforms. The gray knight dashed forward to kill his black counterpart.

_'No... I can't let the chaos get us now,' _thought the white brother as he saw his two siblings fighting just as he, himself, had been. _'I guess there's no other way_.' He stood up and gathered all the energy he had from his core.

The two brothers saw this and lunged to stop him, both shouting their rage in unison. "NOOOOOO!"

"CATALYST," hollered the white knight, pausing to begin the release of his energy. He knew the dangers he was bringing upon then, but it was the only way to keep his brothers from killing one another and to keep Chaos away from them. "EXPLOSION!" From this, all the energy he had was unleashed, engulfing his two brothers and the crimson sea in the eruption.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" all three screamed at once. Perhaps even the water around them was screaming, for it knew what had just happened.

After the energy and light faded, all was silent. The sun shone brightly over the desert while purple tumble weeds rolled over the area in scattered clumps. "Ugh!" grunted a small black figure. As it stood up from the dusty ground, he rubbed the back of his head. "Man that could've gone better." The small creature then looked around to survey the area. The sea was gone, as were his two siblings, and everything seemed so much larger than before. "Well they're gone. I'd better get to a hiding spot to avoid getting in trouble." He searched for the energy within him that usually came so easily. "WARP DIGIVOLE TOOO..." he exclaimed, waiting for something to happen while he stood there. "What?" he asked, looking over himself. "I should be able to digivol... Wait... That fool!" He raised his head to the sky, anger boiling inside his tiny form, and screamed. "I will get you for this Calumon!"

**A/N:** So how was it? Please leave a review. Reviesed chapters will come later.


	2. Chapter 1: Creampuffs and Destiny

**A/N:** Well i got chapter one here for people since i noticed that no one reviewed yet. For the record i am not banning flames yet since i could use criticism to make this story better.

**Disclamer: I do not own Digimon**

**Chapter 1: Creampuffs and Destiny **

"AH!" Yelled a teen while he fell off his bed "Man why did I fall." Said the teen rubbing his head as he picked himself off the floor. "Was it a weird dream? I wish I could remember them." He stood there trying to remember his dream. _HMMM all I remember are a bright light, yelling, and swords clashing. _After giving up trying to remember his dream he went downstairs. He found a note he read aloud "Xavier we have gone to some stores you were asleep so we will be back in a couple hours see you later signed mom and dad." Xavier Salazar decided not to care that they let him sleep so he went to play some video games.

xxx

"Calumon Zoom Zoom Calumon Zoom Zoom NO Underwear Zoom Zoom!" Sang a small happy digimon. Calumon was a small white creature, with purple at the ends of his pointed ears and feet He has big green eyes and on the middle of his forehead was a red triangle with three small black triangles around it. Calumon was on a mission to find the greatest thing in the entire universe: creampuffs. He was coming from digital cities' Dark Night district and heading towards the Day Light district.

Digital city had two districts for the tamer union had made. That way so they can spilt the work that comes in from the many types of digimon to the two teams Light break and Moon shadow. Calumon would usually travel between the two. Though he felt better in the Day Light district he is fine in Dark Night since one of his old best friends was of the same type of digimon in the district. "Hmmm," hummed Calumon as he sniffed the air "Hey there it is." He had found Day Light's bakery and started to float towards the store.

"Alright no slacking today we need to get all the pastries ready. HEY you don't you lick the spoons and you get back to work and you don't you dare put your feet in that batter!" shouted the head baker to various peopleand digimon. The head baker was covered in powder in an apron. She wore jeans and a bandana to cover her hair.

"Hello."

"Hey Calumon."

"Is there any creampuffs please."

"Sorry Calumon there isn't." But as soon as she said that the worst thing happened.

"Hey Clair when do you want take these creampuffs over there." Said an employee behind a small mountain of creampuffs followed by two more employees carrying exactly what he had.

Clair held on to the small digimon who surprisingly had tons of strength just to get what he wanted "WHAT! You didn't take them yet and where is the chocolate on them. I gave you guys enough time."

"Creampuffs!"

"Well whatever we'll get the frosting we can set them here and go after we're done." Said the employee all still oblivious to who is there. They left them on the table and went back.

_I can't deal with this _sighed Clair "Listen Calumon we need those for welcome feast today. If I let you go will you promise that you won't take any and I will make you some more tomorrow Ok?"

"Auhh. Can't I have just one" said the now release creature.

"No."

"Half of one?"

"No."

"A piece?"

"No."

"How about two?"

"What No."

"A small one."

"No."

"A crumb."

"NO! Calumon look today is very busy so please come back tomorrow." Sighed Clair as she pushed the small digimon out of the store. She breathed in deep having taken care of one more problem of that day. _I really hate this day _she thought to herself. "HEY I thought I told you to not put our feet in the batter!"

While the busy commotion of the bakery continued outside the small digimon was now happy since got what he came for: a creampuff. He had gotten this in between the conversation and was now happily munching away at its deliciousness. _Hmm this is really good, but she didn't have to yell. Well now time to find someone to play with. _Thought the happy little creampuff that was on another quest: to find a playmate.

xxx

"HA! Take that sucker." Exclaimed Xavier as he continued his online game. He had spent two hours playing his game waiting for his parents to come home.

"Hey X behind you." Said his friend on Xavier's bluethooth.

With that his character died. "And this is why I hate black ops."

"Yet you still play."

"Eh whatever. Besides all these people keep rage quitting all the time."

"Yeah, hey what about some zombies?"

"Nah I am done after this game."

"Hey how is the move?"

Xavier sighed now reminded that they moved from his last home and his friends "Its going. Not enough time to get to know people around though with summer break and all, but its fine I have adapted- Ahh damn noob tubers."

"Ohh final kill, not good."

"Yeah yeah whatever see ya."

"See ya man."

At the same time his parents and brother have gotten home so he went to help out. About an hour after Xavier' parents got home started to get ready for his usual town walk to get familiar. He finish getting his hair to his short spike and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then grabbed his sun pendent and his watch. When he got down stairs he was greeted by his dad "Hey Javier do you want to help me out and build a bike rack today?" His Dad asked.

"Sorry not today dad."

"You sure? Don't you want to get to do something today?"

"We can do something later. I will just be out for a bit." Xavier responded.

"Can I come?" asked his brother César. César was 14 two years younger than his brother. He wore dark brown shorts and a grey shirt with it saying Cancun. He was a few inches shorter than his brother with neat black hair.

"NO" retorted Xavier.

"You should let him join you it would be great for the two of you." Suggested their mother.

"I am just going around the neighborhood nothing special."

"Why can't you take him? You two can see the town and get to know people."

"You can let him go hun." Said their Dad. The comment confused every one there. "He can go by himself. César and I can set up shop today and be ready for later."

"Ahhh fine I just go next time." said César

Xavier then left after the conversation leaving his dad having to explain to his mom "So why did you let him go by himself?"

"We can't keep pushing him especially after the sudden move. Besides I owe him one."

"You mean the fact he had the backup anniversary plan for you when you forgot two months ago."

"W-What?"

"César cracked after I asked."

"César!" César then ran as fast as he could to his room.

xxx

Soon he left his house to explore the new town. Xavier made notes of town like a certain store, hangout, or places to avoid. Xavier had seen enough of the town and started to head back.

"….. The …. Ze.." groan a voice.

"Huh?" Xavier asked "Is someone there?" he continued to walk until he notices that there was someone on the ground a few feet away from him. Xavier went closer to help the person till he notice the person was gone. _Okay what just happen? _Xavier continued walking till he was surrounded by a thick fog that appeared around him. Xavier paid no mind to it until he notice he wasn't going anywhere. _Hey the guy is back_ he then ran to the person. But all around him stayed the same, the side walk, the lawn, the road. _WHAT?_

"You …the tam… of the ca…. light."

"Okay. Hey buddy if you are going to talk then talk more clearly."

"You must … now …. Much time help please."

"Who needs help? Where are you?" Xavier shouted in the fog. _Man I must be going crazy. First the guy disappearing TWICE then the stationary fog and now I am hearing a non clear voice. _

"Do you accept to help?" asked the voice

_Sure now he talks clear as soon all the important stuff is said._ "Alright I will help you out. Where are you?"

"Enter your destiny." The ground had started to rumble and the fog pixilated with hundreds of zeros and ones. CRACK the ground split open around Xavier.

"What does destiny have to do whi- AHHHHH!"Xavier screamed as he fell down the rift.

The fog cleared and all that was left was the sidewalk with no sign of the fissure or whoever was there. Most who were around had only seen the fog but didn't notice the person in it was missing.

xxx

**A/N:** So theres chapter one. To clarify some things the digital setting is supposed to be from Digimon world Dawn and Dusk, but i din't want to add the backstory or some characters. Also i am adding some diffrent mechanics so it wouldn't fit in with Dawn and Dusk backstory. Please leave a review, comment.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Tamer

**A/N:** Well to people who are reading this story Chapter 2. In this it shows a couple new tamers and some mechanecs of joining in the teams.

**Chapter 2: Welcome Tamer**

The sun shone brightly on the Digital City on the day of when new tamers join the ranks of the two teams. Many tamers have train in the real world to one day be ready to join the teams and gain their partners. As many rookies eagerly wait till they are called upon to join the two leaders of the tamers teams were still setting up the stage. "Hey Kumiko how's it going." Kumiko was the leader of Light break team and her partner, Hououmon a giant gold phoenix like digimon with four wings and has a holy ring on its ankle. Kumiko was in her formal uniform which consisted of full a gold vest with the sunburst logo on the back and white dress. She also kept her brunette hair in a pony tail and kept a pair of goggles on her neck. She turned to look to see who called her.

"Riku it's been awhile hasn't." She said with a smile at an old friend and the leader of Moon Shadow. Riku was in his regular leader uniform a dark purple shirt, cargo pants and black vest with a purple moon on the back. He kept his goggles on his uncombed blond hair. "I see you're not going in this formal."

Riku smirked at the comment "Hey remember this is the digital world you always have to be ready."

"If you don't mind Riku where is your partner today." Asked Hououmon

"Oh yeah he's here. Come on buddy!"

"Yes Riku." Said a voice

"It's good just wanted you here ZeedGarurumon." ZeedGarurumon was a big metal wolf that was mostly blue with a missile tail huge cannon on his back.

"Well looks like we are all here." Smiled Riku

"Well almost all of us." Stated Kumiko

"Kumiko" said a concerned Hououmon

"Hey don't beat yourself up." Riku said.

"None of it was your fault." commented ZeedGarurumon.

"I know it's just..."

"WELCOME NEW TAMERS WE SHALL BE STARTING IN A FEW MINUETS SO PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STAGE." Boomed the intercom.

"Come on we all need to look strong for the newbies here."

"Yeah well let's go."

xxx

"Oww that hurt." Xavier complained as he set up on the floor. He looked around and notices he was in a different location now.

"Hi."

"Huh?" he looked around and only saw the buildings with some people around.

"Here." He looked down to see the small white creature Calumon. "Hi. You do know there are better ways of getting here then falling from the sky right?"  
>"Wha- you're ... you're." Stammered Xavier<p>

"I'm Calumon do you want to play?"

_Okay I'm either A dreaming, B crazy, or there's always C this is real, _Thought a confused Xavier, _Well should I play along to this. I guess I should, but to be safe I should treat this as if it is real. I might be crazy, but I don't want to do anything stupid like get myself killed._ "Alright I'm Xavier Salazar what would you like to play little guy."

Calumon was overexcited that someone was willing to play with him on a very busy day. "YAY YAY YAY Tag you're it." After tagging Xavier Calumon went full speed in another direction.

_This is going to be a long day. _"Alright get back here Calumon."

xxx

At the city's central square the new tamers were getting there digimon partners. Each would go up state there name and use their digivice to get a digimon which will become their partner. On stage they were at their last graduate. "Without further interruptions." Said Kumiko

"Our last graduate." Interrupted Riku. The last person walked up nervously to the podium, but got up to look at the crowd mixed of tamers and digimon.

"Hello I am Alex Drake and I'M READY TO BE A TAMER!" as he shouted that every cheered.

"Kid got over his nervousness." Commented ZeedGarurumon.

"Be nice." Replied Hououmon.

"I hate newbies."

Alex then used digivice and a light appeared forming a mist which formed a small creature which turned into a Candelmon. "Well buddy looks we are partners huh?"

"Okay well nice to meet you."

"Well we are joining team Moon Shadow."

"Welcome to the team." The crowd cheered as this was the conclusion to the ceremony which always means the welcome banquet.

"Ha you can't catch me."

"You think I will let you get away." Every one turned to see Calumon was flying away from Xavier. Calumon made a turn on the stage till he bumped into Kumiko which pushed him back a few feet letting him get caught by Xavier. "Ha gotcha little guy now you're it."

"Hold it right there you two." Said an angered leader of Light Break

"Uh Oh." Stated Calumon as he shrunk his ears in.

"Uh Sorry."

"What's your name tamer?" asked an impatient Riku

"Well... you see I am not a tamer."

"You're not?"

"So are you another graduate?"

"No I'm only 16 and my name is Xavier Salazar."

"Xavier Salazar?"

"Yes I just said that."

"Be more respectful." Commanded Rumiko

"Yes ma'am."

"So you're not a new tamer or an existing tamer how did you get here?" asked Riku

"Well actually can someone tell _me _that because one minute I'm walking home next thing I know I was in a fog and fell down a hole here."

"It's true he fell from the sky." Stated a proud Calumon

"Well we should figure what to do with you now," Pointed out Riku "Excuse us for a minute." The leaders then walked back to discuss what to do with Xavier.

Xavier was left with Calumon on the stage where he was getting dirty looks from nearly everyone there._ Great I'm here for a minute and everyone hates me._

"Hey Xavier."

"Yeah Calumon?"

"Are you going to stay?"

"I don't know little guy. They might make me leave."

"But Why?"

"I don't have a partner or a digivice so I'm not a tamer."

"How about I be your partner?"

"Why do want to be my partner?"

"Because I can be strong," Calumon did a tough guy gesture as he said it "Also I can always have someone to play with."

"Huh you don't have other people to play with?"

"No they are not here or too busy to play."

Seeing the little digimon's sad face made Xavier realize something, _So if this isn't a dream then he would be alone again. Well there is one thing left to do._ "Okay Calumon we are going to be partners."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Yay yay" Calumon sang as he danced around Xavier.

_Well how am I supposed to keep this promise saying we can be partners is all I can do since I need a digivice and I think Calumon isn't truly a full digimon of the fact he is the catalyst. _Contemplated Xavieras he watches the dancing little digimon.

"Alright Xavier we figured out what we should do with you." Riku said

"We think it would be better if we just send you back home. On the count you don't have the proper training and are not ready to be in the digital world."

"It okay I will be his partner."

"Uh Calumon there more to it than just saying you will." Said Rumiko

"I am also sorry Calumon, but you must let this be." Hououmon said.

"But but I am also a digimon too so that means I can get to have a partner also." Complained the small digimon

"Look Calumon there are rules we have to follow and this kid doesn't even have a digivice and without the training we can't even allow him to stay so don't make this harder just because he said fine to what you ask him..."

"I didn't say fine." Xavier interrupted

"Excuse me." Said a now angered Riku. ZeedGarurumon then let out a low growl. "It's alright buddy." Riku patted his partner to calm him down.

"I didn't say _fine _I _**made**_ a promise to Calumon. A promise that we will be partners. Now for all I know, from these circumstances today, I could be dreaming or crazy, but there's one thing I know for sure when I make a promise to someone I _**will**_keep that promise no matter what," everyone there was shocked that an unarmed, a partner less, individual raised his voice against a leader of a tamer team. "Ahhh." Xavier cried as when he finished his rant his watch had started to glow and change.

Xavier's watch had change from its original shape to a device in a rectangular shape with a circular screen and a slit on the sides of the grey device. "What? He got a D-tach too?" stated a shocked Riku,

"Okay now I have two questions. One WHY WOULD MY WATCH TURN INTO A DIGIVICE TELL ME HOW THAT MAKES SENSE Two tell me who made that name up please."

"Anything else?" Hououmon asked.

"You know after my two things I did find something interesting: Calumon is glowing." Responded Xavier in a semi sarcastic tone and Calumon _was_ glowing in a white aura along with Xavier's new device.

"I...I don't believe it."

"He... he is ... they both are partners." Said Riku in now a very shocked state along with the now calmed crowd who were discussing what just transpired.

"This light is very pretty." Said Calumon.

xxx

"What?" a small creature in a cave asked to no one in particular. The small digimon was looking out with a smile creeping on his lips. "This feeling means something's changed. Ha this is what I needed."

xxx

"Huh" said a grey creature looking toward the sky. "So we will digivolve again soon. Never thought we needed a partner to digivolve again." Smirked the creature as he continued walking.

...

"Alright now all is left is to put you on a team." Stated Riku.

"I say he should join our team." Suggested ZeedGarurumon _That way we could teach him a lesson._

"Alright if you think so Riku that would be fine with us." Responded Kumiko.

"Alright welcome to tea..." Riku had stopped his sentence when they turned to see a symbol floating over Xavier's head.

"What?"

"It's your turn to glow." Giggled Calumon

"Huh?" Xavier looked up to see a holographic Sun Burst symbol that was emanating from his pendent.

"Okay then well before anything else happens you are joining team Light Break now everyone to the banquet."

xxx

**A/N: **There you have it chapter 2. Hououmon is my attempt at changing it up a little and i had some hard time coming up with the D-tach desigen so sorry about my description. To those who are wondering when and how the old tamers are fitting into this well they will come later, but some backstory to this place concerning them will be in the next chapter which (Hopefully) it will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Dream Nightmare Dream

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update yet, but I decied to get this up since I had it well. OH before I forget my Beta reader AnthrimaJoker was ableto get the Prolouge revised so I say check it out.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Digimon**

**Chapter 3:Dream Nightmare Dream**

All members of both teams had met in the welcome banquet. As usual all members went to their own tables. Leaders and high ranked members have their own tables in the front while everyone else can choose their own tables. _Huh just like high school some things never change. Plus now I am getting horrible looks from everyone. _Xavier thought to himself.

"Food Food. Food is super good." Danced the little digimon.

_Heh glad someone is having a good time. _Xavier laughed at the scene at their table being the only two there.

xxx

"Man could you believe that guy first he interrupts the ceremony, which delayed the banquet, then he decided to raise his voice to Chief Riku." Complained a Light Break tamer

"I told you, you should let me go up there" responded his partner Toucanmon

"I think you guys are being too hard on him. He was just defending his promise to Calumon." Responded Clair

"Maybe but he delayed the feast." He responded

"You should be thanking him then since we heard you were running late." Another tamer stated

"Hey how was I supposed to know digi turkey takes as long as real turkey?" This only severed to get the table to laugh at him.

xxx

In another table group they also have their own discussion about the new tamer. "Never seen someone stand up to chief Riku."

"Yeah that was weird. I thought ZeedGarurumon would have vaporized him" Replied a demideviemon

"Hey Misaki what do you think?" asked another member

The bluenetet look up from her plate and responded "About that new guy. Well his partner is Calumon so I don't see how he would help much. Although with his attitude things will be very interesting. Right Loillimon ."

A small gold furred lion cub with blue eyes, red patched hair in his head, and a gold collar looked up from where he was seated to the eyes of his partner "Of course Misaki." He replied

xxx

"You think you two would be able to keep the newbie inline?" asked a concerned Riku

"Only time will tell." Replied Kumiko "Should we report this to _them_?"

"It does seem that it would be wise." said Hououmon

"About a random newbie?" he questioned

"No, about Calumon, he now has a partner. Not to mention that 'newbie' has the one of the keys and we don't know what his intentions are." She clarified

"I see what you mean." he reconsider

"Then we should get him now. It's better to be safe than sorry." Growled ZeedGarurumon

"NO. He said he came here by accident. I think we should tell _them_. It would be good to know about their old friend." Riku calmed his partner

xxx

"Come on Clair why do we need to go over to that new guy." asked Gostumon

"Because Gostumon like I said at our table 'We should congratulate Calumon on getting a partner'"

"I know why we're going, but why do _I_ have to go," He got his answer from the look on Clair's face. "R-Right got it." They continued their tread over to Calumon's and Xavier's table.

"Yay dessert time. Time for creampuffs."

_Hmm he sure likes creampuffs. Could he be the same one from the show?_ "Hey Calumon you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Huh? Didn't you just did." He said in confused stare.

"Uh a different one."

_Humans are weird sometimes. _"Okay."

_Now how do I word this? _"Are you from..."

"Hey you mind if we take this seat." Interrupted Clair

"Uhh sure you can sit."

"Hi Clair. Hi Gotsumon." Said Calumon as the two took their seats.

"Hey Calumon."

"Hello."

"So what brings you two here to the crazy noob table." Xavier joked

"Really, that's what they're calling you?" Goustumon asked

"All honesty, I call myself that," Clair gave Xavier a puzzled look. "Yeah if you had the same day I had you think you're crazy too."

"Well we came to congradulate Calumon on getting a partner." she answered

"Thanks." Said Calumon as he stuffed another creampuff in his mouth.

"So you know the little guy?" Xavier asked

"Yeah I became the head baker after I trained in the real world like the rest." She pointed to the other new tamers. Xavier just gave a look like he was lost. "Wait you don't know about the Hypnos training facility?"

"Nope in my world Digimon is just a franchise. Which in America it's really diminishing. Thanks a lot Pokemon." He joked again

"You do sound crazy." She said

"Told ya." He lughed

"You seriously don't know anything do you," Xavier simply shook his head "That explains why they hate you." she said

"What?" With a new look of confusion on his faced

"Clair just let him still think he's crazy. He probably is." Gotsumon said

"Gotsumon."

"Sorry" Covering his face and tuning back to Calumon

"As you were saying." Xavier said prompting to know more.

"Well we are all tamers, but the original 4 were more digidestind then tamers." She countinued

"Just like the anime." Muttered Xavier outloud.

"What's an anime?" Clumon asked

"It's Japanese cartoon Calumon."

"Ohhh"

"So how did this all happen." Xavier turned back to Clair

"How we got here. The whole team thing I would tell you, but I'm just a baker."

"We great now I won't know what to do tomorrow."

"Well whatever it's almost time to go I should teach you were we sleep before the rush." With that the four left out of the welcome hall then a ways to a wired glowing pad. "Alright all you need to do is this." She and Gotsumon stood on the pad and took her red D-tach and... detached it from the strap. She then held it in front of the nearby computer and pressed the button labeled tamer home and was engulfed in a blue light.

"That was very pretty."

"Calumon where did you stay before I got here?"

"Here and there" He said Pointing to random areas

Xavier sighed at what he said. "Alright let's go." _So I just do this. _Thought Xavier as he pressed a button which plopped out his D-tach. He held out the digivice to the screen.

"_Beep beep authorization approved. New tamer data downloaded; Tamer: Javier Salazar, Partner: Calumon, Home Location: Error Error home location non functional at this time. Error Error Error." _Blarred the computer

"That computer sure likes that word huh."

"Man this thing needs to get past the home location." _Is it because I'm not connected to their world. _Thought Xavier. _Heh dream logic helpful to process this whole deal. _As he thought of what to do his pendent began to glow.

"_Beep beep Home location override accepted override approved. Accepted downloading tamer home from tamer's preferences updated tamer home ready. Welcome new tamer."_

"It sure thought your necklace was pretty." Calumon stated. Then they were engulfed in the same blue light. When they both regained vision they were in a house with an open roof that showed many stars.

"Let's explore later buddy. For now shut eye." Yawned Xavier.

"Okay." The new duo had gone to the beds that were set up and instantly fallen asleep.

xxx

When Xavier had fallen asleep he found himself floating in a white data sphere looking to black nothingness. "Huh what's going on?" He then saw a huge light of binary code and was transported to a huge building with two towers. "Wait is that…"

"Yo Henry have you seen chumley." Asked a sun visor wearing kid, followed by a huge robot known only as Gaurdromon, to a blue hair boy outside the building.

"Yeah we haven't seen him on the way here." Said another kid with glasses followed by a small pink digimon.

"Ahh who cares its Takato. Knowing him he is probably trying to stop Guilmon from eating his bed." Said a long eared rabbit looking digimon.

His remarked gave him a knuckeled on the head by his partner "Terriermon."

"What."

"Yeah Takato called me that he was going to try to get Rika to come to the meeting." Henry told his friends

"I can't believe it. Trying to get Rika to come. That boy is nuttier than a soup sandwich."

"Nuttier than a soup sandwich." Copied the robotic digimon from his partner.

"Guardromon how many times have I said 'come up with your own lines'" grunted the kid

"Sorry Kazu."

"You guys still don't have good communication like me and Marineangemon."

"Be quiet Kenta."

"Hey guys." Greeted another boy followed by Cyberdramon.

"Hey Ryo."

"Hey guys. Where's Wildcat, Takato, and Jeri."

"Takato is going to try bring Rika. While Jeri will be here in a while." Replied Henry

"Alright then. Any one up for a game?" asked the digimon king. The scene change in front of Xavier to a goggle wearing kid followed by a red dinosaur.

"Okay just go over and ask if she to come to the meeting. What's the worst that could happen?" An image popped up with a very angry red head with flaming eyes over the goggled kid.

_Okay that was weird I saw what Takato thought. Huh like when the show was on._

"Uh." Sighed Takato as he stopped walking to hang his head down. "My mom's right. My imagination is truly a curse."

"Why?" The surian asked

"This is hard Guilmon. I mean what if she's not over what happen last week."

"Takatomon she might be happy if we brought bread." Said the happy digimon.

Takato laughed at his partner's suggestion to make this easier. "Oh we're here. Well let's see how this goes."

They entered the gate to the house and were greeted by Rika's grandma. "Oh hi Takato. Hi Guilmon Rika is in the back." Greeted Seiko. Takato and Guilmon then walked to the back. Rika was sitting on her porch looking to the sky with deep focus in her violet eyes.

_That stupid Parasimon. If one more things gets into my head I swear…_ Upon hearing the first part Xavier tried not to hear any more of what Rika was thinking. He saw that Takato and Guilmon had entered the back yard and were greeted by Renamon.

"Uhh Hi Renamon." Stammered Takato while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hi Renamon. Do you want to play?" asked Guilmon

"Hi Takato. Hi Guilmon and sure we can play." The fox replied

"Yay." Replied the happy red dinosaur. Renamon gave Takato a serious look before turning to Guilmon to play with the dino.

Takato gulped and walked over to where Rika was sitting. "What is it Gogglehead."

" Uhhh well I.. we wanted to see.. uhh."

"Spit it out Gogglehead."

"Ahh," Jumped Takato "Are you okay Rika?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Ohh." Takato saw she wasn't fine but, decided not to push it. "Hey Rika are you going to come to the meeting today?"

"Why should I?"

"Because Rika were a team and we're friends." Rika remained silent and didn't respond. Takato thought of what to do next. _AWW nuts_ "Rika do want to talk about what happen last week."

"What. You mean the fact that you tried to get me to go cherry blossom watching. Which turned out it was a distraction."

Takato rubbed the back of his head and laughed a little. "Yeah guess Jeri should've picked someone else take you somewhere."

"You were doing fine. Just next time you go on a date with a girl you actually pick something that's in the right timeframe."

"Uh date?" Takato asked as a small red tinged crept on his cheeks.

Rika's eyes grew a bit as she also grew a small red tinged in realization of what she said. "Look Gogglehead What I meant was in the future you should know what to do before you call to check if the girl was ready."

"Oh yeah. Right. I just picked something I knew was coming up that's all. I mean it would be great to hang out as friends."

"We are friends Takato."

"Yeah I just hope we don't separate again."

Rika knew what Takato was referring to. The couple months they were without their partners it did seem that the only thing that held them together their digimon. "That was a fluke. That won't happen again."

"You sure?"

"Like I said we are all friends nothing can drive us apart."

"So you want to join the meeting?" He asked again

"Alright, but it better be worth it."

The scene changed again in front of Xavier to the inside of the building. The team was in the main part of the building where they tracked the digimon. Jeri was holding onto Calumon and Impmon stood beside them representing his tamers for being too young. The rest just stood by waiting for Yamaki and the monster makers.

"Looks like we're all here." Takato pointed out.

"Thanks for the info chumley."

"So what is it Yamaki."

"Alright as we all know last week was the Parasimon invasion." Said Yamaki as he flicked his lighter. "With the pig digital portal it weaken the barrier and more digimon started to bioemerge."

"But wait shouldn't we picked up any of them." Asked Takato

"No. They stated to appear around the world, but most are _unique._"

"So instead of white fog they're green."

"Terriermon."

"No. After we failed to stop them from bioemerging we haven't got any report of a digimon outbreak." Yamaki countinued

"So we went to work and found that they had the same signature as the blue card algorithm." Stated Shibumi.

"What!" said the tamers in unison.

"Like what Shibumi said these fields are for digimon with partners and they entered the real world."

"So there's more tamers. So what just momintai."

"Well that would be fine if we aren't getting in trouble." The room was silent.

"Yamaki is saying Hypnos is concern with all the digimon around the world."

"They want to send all the digimon back."

"What! isn't there another option?" asked Kenta

"Is there?" Yamaki asked with his head down

"Hey I got an idea."

"What is it Henry."

"Alright Brainiac spill."

"What if we work with Hypnos and train the new tamers so we can send the digimon back." Henry stated.

"I don't know if even Hypnos will allow this, but I will run it by them."

The room blared with sirens and so did the tamers digivices.

"Yamaki we got wild ones." Called Riley from her computer chair.

"Four to be exact." Confirmed Tally

"And three have... blue... apper..." The room around Xavier was pixilating.

"Inco…. mittion… Azulo…

"What's going on?" questioned Xavier.

"NO... I don't want... help. Don't let them take me Jeri."

"Wait that's Calumon. I need to wake up. Calumon hang in there."

xxx

When Calumon had fallen asleep he had entered his own dream. Calumon open his eyes to see that he was in the same room as when he was trapped by the devas.

"Hey what's that?" He turned to see an upside-down red pyramid, the crystal matrix. "Ohh I remember it's that shiny thing that is very bright. Calumon ran toward the pyramid when he saw a shadow figure standing near it. "Oh do you want to play with it too? Well I used it last time so I guess it's your turn." The figure paid no mind to what the small digimon and moved closer to the crystal matrix.

The figure just stood there when hundreds of yellow fairies known only as digi gnomes. "Hi do you guys want to play with me." The digi gnomes just past by him and started to circle the crystal. The figure eyes began to glow along with the gnomes.

The light had faded to show crystal shrink to a small size. The figure seemed glad to Calumon as the new figure floated where the crystal was. Although the small little figure floated when they step closer to get a better look the figure's shadow began to rise and take on the same shape.

Calumon could have sworn that the figure sighed and its eyes began to glow again this time looked like a small portion of the two small things were merged to form another figure. The big figure went to the first form and four triangles formed on the head creating the zero unit. At the same time the shadow formed one gained a symbol of four triangles one in a circle with the other three connected at the vertices, the digital hazard.

The big figured sighed again and went to the shadow spond and made another symbol which was an exact opposite of the zero unit. Then to the last one and gave it a merged symbol of the two zero units.

The scene changed to a dessert where Calumon saw on another pillar surrounded by a red sea three figures fighting. "Don't they know they don't have to fight? Ahhhh" The area was swept in a big light.

Calumon then found himself in Jeri's arms. _Huh?_

_Calumon you need to return. You need to help us. You must return. You must help me._

An image appeared in his mind where a shadow was coming for him and another figure. "No I don't know anything leave me alone. Your game is bad. NO I can't go back. I don't want to go please don't let them take me." Calumon shouted in fear.

_You remember. You owe me something. I need your life._

_I won't die. No I don't remember anything like that._ "Don't let them take me Jeri."

xxx

"Calumon Calumon wake up little guy." Xavier called to the little digimon while trying to awaken him.

"Jeri Jeri help me."

"Calumon," Xavier sighed "Calumon I'm not Jeri, but I can help you."

"Xavier." Calumon said now fully awake. "It was bad and scary."

"Calumon it was just a nightmare it wasn't real."

"I don't know I don't know."

"Calumon you got to be strong. Besides I will be here to help you. You can count on that."

Calumon smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep again. Xavier looked at the sleeping digimon and noticed the zero unit on his forehead. _Huh I thought it turned purple at the end of the series,_ He sighed, _And I thought I was dreaming, but it is all real and that weird dream before. Wait I never remember my dreams. _Xavier contemplated over everything and found he was able to recall every detail he dreamt. _This is going to be a long adventure isn't it._

**_A/N: _There you have Ch 3 not my favorite since I don't think I captured the charaters and I felt I didn't do a good enough job on it. Well review please and if you can try to give me pointers plase Tamer of the Zero Unit Signing off.**


	5. Chapter 4: Portal to Nowhere

**A/N: Alright got back in the swing with the story and ready. I'm ready with two chapters head. So here you go Chapter 4**

**Disclamer: I don't and should never own Digimon**

**Chapter 4: Portal to Nowhere**

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Whaaa" screamed Xavier and Calumon as they feel out of bed.

"What I'm up I'm up." Xavier looked around for what made them wake up. He looked down at sorce of the noise, his digivice on his wrist. _Arghh I liked you better as a watch_ Xavier thought angrily as he pressed a button to find it was a transmitting when a holographic image popped up.

"Good you found the receiver button." Greeted Kumiko

"I'm not stupid."

"Says the disrespectful person who thought this all was a dream."

"Alright what's up chief?"

"A normal procedure for new tamers is what I would like to say, but we need some other things for the two of you. So meet in the commander's room."

"Aren't you the commander?"

"You got two strikes against you rookie don't push." With that the transition ended.

"Alright let's go."

xxx

Kumiko in her leader uniform of white vest with the sunburst logo, jeans and light blue shirt sat at her desk holding gently with longing eyes to a small picture frame. "I should have been there to help you."

"Kumiko it wasn't your fault you know."

"Hououmon," Kumiko looked to her partner. "Still what if they would have been here today if we were there that day."

"Ohhhh you look sad."

"What" Kumiko turned around to see Calumon floating near her.

"Uhh... are we interrupting something?" Xavier asked standing near the door.

"No. Come on in."

Xavier walked into the room and looked around. It was a huge room for obvious reasons. A huge rug with the light break symbol on it lay in the middle of the room. There was a big screen on the wall behind what looked like a computer console desk.

"So what now?" He asked when he approached the desk.

"Well we need you in uniform so what will it be?" Kumiko then pressed a set of keys on her desk and the screen shows many types of clothes of tamer uniforms. He scanned the screen and found a set he liked. "Alright meet back here after you change they should be at your room now."

xxx

"Well, talk about instant delivery." Xavier stated as when they entered the room there was a box with, he presumed was the cloths. He walked over and took the box and left his pendent on a stand. "Alright Calumon what do you think?" Xavier walked out with a black shirt red vest with the sunburst logo on the back. He still wore jeans and sneakers.

"Why are you not wearing the pants they gave you?"

"Eh whatever. Let's head back." Calumon then floated and rested on Xavier's head as they headed back to the commander's room.

xxx

"Are you going to send him back?" Hououmon asked

"Well... just to confirm with his family then we'll find something for them to do."

"All right Kumiko whatever you say. Oh look here they come."

As he walked in she thought for a second she notice a certain person. _How how could he look like __**him?**__ How?_ Xavier's outfit did seem different from when he entered the realm. She glanced back slightly at the frame holding the picture to see a strikingly resemblance with a certain person in the middle with a red jacket over a black shirt.

"Hey are you there?" Xavier asked worryingly breaking the leader out of her thoughts.

"You were just standing there." Calumon stated.

"Uh... oh yeah sorry. Alright lets go to the portal."

xxx

She lead them to a building where inside was filled with many people at computer stations near scaling the entire building . In the middle of the building was a huge green beam.

"So this is a portal to the human world."

"Yup and we've been able to keep this up to send us back and forth, but it's complicated in doing so just to be able to go back."

"I'll bet." He said as he stared at the beam

"Well we need to tell your family that you'll be staying here for awhile."

"_Por_ _Qué_" Asked Xavier still dazed

"'Why' well because we need you stay here and help."

"Huh?"

"Right in the digital world language doesn't matter we all hear our language we understand and with the D-taches it still helps with language barriers too."

"Okay that makes sense I guess."

"Now we need you to go in the beam and hold your digivice to the scanner and you will be home."

_Why do I have bad feeling about this _thought Xavier as he stepped in the beam and shone his wrist to the scanner. The tower workers then started working on the configurations.

"Run decoding scan."

"Scan running."

"Prepare digital to bio sequence."

"Sequence prepareing."

"How is the beam."

"It is stable. Scan complete." As the worker spoke the words Xavier's feelings were true.

"_BEEP BEEP ERROR ERROR."_ The computers blared and the tower flashing red all around.

"Oww it hurts of my ears." Complained Calumon as he shrunk his ears to cover them from the noise.

"_ERROR HOME LOCATION NOT ACCESSIBLE ERROR."_

"DAMN it the portal beam is disintegrating."

"Then CLOSE IT THEN!" yelled an angered Rumiko

"If we do that now chief the portal will reboot and need major repairs."

"It's better than losing it for good." _This might anger Yamaki, but we need to stop this._

xxx

"Riley what's going on?" Yamaki asked, as he ran into Hypnos' main monitoring room, to the head tracking expert.

"Something is interfering in the signal in the Day Light district's portal."

_What are they doing in there_ he thought angrily as he flicked his lighter out of habit which he tried to keep it just that.

"Uh oh it looks like we lost the signal to their portal." Said Tally, Hypnos' second computer expert.

"WHAT!" now nearly crushing his lighter. _It was hard enough with just three of them._

xxx

"Portal shut down, connections to the real world terminated."

"Great." Sighed the leader

"Ugh." The forgotten newbie groaned holding his head as he rose himself up. Xavier was not looking good for his once lightly tan skin seemingly lost nearly all color that was there. He staggered to stand from his position, body shaking as if his strength was drained from every ounce.

"Hey you okay kid?" asked a worker.

"Ugh... I'm... o... alright. That wasn't fun though," He turned to Kumiko "I'm sorry looks like I messed things up huh?" He asked with a small smile and laugh on his face

_How could he laugh right now? He is very hurt. _Thought Kumiko with a memory of something similar to this.

xxx

_Flashback_

"_Ahhh!" cried a boy as he fell from a few feet._

"_NO!"yelled a younger Rumiko to the boy._

"_We got to help them, ready Guilmon."_

"_Ready Takato."_

_Takato proceeded to take a card from his pocket and slashed it through his D-arc. "DIGI MODIFY!" Mid slash the green card turned blue "MATRIX DIGIVOUTION ACTIVATE."_

"_GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOlVE TO... WARGROWLMON."_

"_You think you can beat me? I shall destroy you." Yelled a green dinosaur with spikes sticking out of his back known as Stegomon "__**SHELL NEEDLE RAIN**__" His shell needles then proceed to strike WarGrowlmon._

"_**Talisman Spell**__" And a hemispherical yin and yang barrier protected WarGrowlmon._

"_Thanks Taomon"_

"_Rika." Cried a cheerful Takato to his friend who just arrived. _

"_Can't help being the hero. Huh Goggelhead."_

"_And what are we Takatomon chopped liver."_

"_Rapidmon, Henry."_

"_Hey Takato."_

"_Are we done greeting each other because I would like to kick some dino butt __**Rapid Fire.**__"Two missiles then shot at Stegomon. _

"_Is that it? Now __**Guillotine Wheel**__" Stegomon then started spinning and moved foward._

"_WARGROWLMON ATOMIC..."_

"_**BLASTER**__" finished WarGrowlmon as he erupted energy from his chest piece destroying Stegomon._

"_What were you thinking?" Asked an angry Kumiko to the boy._

"_Heh Heh..." said the boy as he got up wearingly. "I'm sorry looks like I messed things up huh?" Said the boy smiling and laughing._

"_You idiot." She said slapping him across the face._

"_Ow... ok I guess..."_

_End Flashback_

_xxx_

"...I deserved that." Said Xavier as he now held his cheek.

Kumiko was stunned for the fact she just awoken from her trance to see her hand a few inches across from the newbie's face. She was shocked he wasn't mad and she slapped him without knowing. _Did he just respond the same way as he would?_

"If anything I promise to help repair the portal." His tone was slightly changed in the statement. "Won't we Calumon?"

"Sure if that makes everyone happy." Replied the happy little digimon now resting on Xavier's head.

"Humph... Alright we need to send you with a team."

"We can't go by ourselves?"

"Well uh you see..." She started to stammer trying to think of a non offensive reason.

"Because I can't digivolve." Stated Calumon.

"Not necessarily."

"You all put up with me that's it."

"Calumon where you hear that?" asked his concerned partner.

"Impmon told me this before. That I just have people put up with me." Recalling what he told him before the years past.

Kumiko was shocked from Calumon's response for long she has known the little creampuff, from meeting the tamers; he always acts like a little child. It had not occur to her that with the years he grew from the times with his friends. "Still we need to send you two with company. Let's go back so I can call some people."

"Actually do you mind if I pick up something?" asked Xavier seemingly regaining some of his health.

"Ok just be quick."

xxx

"Hey Kumiko what happen? We saw the portal from here." Asked the concerned leader Riku through the room's computer screen.

"I don't know that kid's scan messed up the system and I needed to shut down our portal. Would you mind if our tamers use your portal till ours repaired."

"Of course we are glad to help. But wait the scan only searches for home destinations nothing bad should happen."

"I know it's the same as the tamer home server, if he can get in there how come he couldn't get through the portal."

"Do you think…"

"I don't know yet."

"How is he?"

"He was in the middle of the sequence and he looked bad and all he could do was laugh that it was he messed it up."

"Kumiko does that sound like… him." Hououmon pointed it out.

"Yeah those fools always laughed at their mistakes and you would have to knock some sense into them." Said ZeedGarurumon.

"Yeah…" She sighed looking at her hand, the one she used to slap the boy.

"Sorry I'm late, but with my luck today I needed to get something."

"Yeah his shining necklace stopped the noises before." Said the cheerful Calumon. This caught the attention of the two leaders.

"Well we'll be going see you Kumiko." Said Riku as the transmission ended.

"Commander we are here."

"Alright Calumon, Xavier meet your team mates."

Six figures then entered the room. The first two were a young kid around 10 wearing ray band glasses a red hoodie and gray shorts followed by a Vmon a blue creature with a yellow v on his head. "Hello my name is Jacob nice to meet you."

Another pair was a girl, no older than Xavier, with blond hair with a red streak wearing white top black leather jacket, combat boots, and dark blue pants followed by a Floramon, a digimon which looked like a walking flower with a red petal top. "So this the bloke that we have to take care of." She said with a British accent still flowing through.

"Linda, be nice." Said her partner.

"JK" laughed Linda to her partner. The comment made everyone sweat drop.

The last of the six entered a tall person with black hair, white shirt, grey sweater, and light black pants. His partner was a Patamon, who was flying by his ear type wings half orange top white bottom.

"Thank you for coming. This is Luke's team one of my top tamer teams I have. They will watch you for the time being." Kumiko stated.

"What's the mission chief?" asked Luke

"We need parts to repair the portal on our side. So we need to you to go to Data village and get the parts we need. We already asked ahead so it's just a pick up errand run, but it's far so you know the drill."

"Yes sir." The group responded and left the room. Xavier and Calumon were following to be stoped by Kumiko.

"Before you go you'll need this." She said shoving a deck of cards into his hands.

He scanned the cards over and laughed for the back simply stated "Card Game". The cards were some he has seen before from the show he thought was fake before reality warped on him.

"It's a simple starter deck so don't get your hopes up kid."

"Come on lets go." Said an impatient Calumon pulling, at least with his strength, on his partner to move.

"Alright. Well see you chief we'll get the parts I promise." He said as he ran out to catch up.

xxx

"Sir?" a voiced asked to a dark little creature.

"What is it?" said the annoyed being looking at the communication device.

"The Catalyst is on his way to Data village."

"Those stupid tinkers," A revelation grew in the creatures head. "Whatever happen to make them go is the perfect chance." He said to no one in particular.

"You need me to watch them sir?"

"No. There's no need for that. Leave them be. It's time to give my brother a new _playmate._"

**A/N: You know looking this I could of made it longer, but after writting this it started to wrtie itself so if I would of added more then needed it was going to be a bad idea. So like alway please read and review and I might update sometime next week (Hopefully) and tell me if I messed up it will help me get better then to countinue to post crap. PS: I revised Ch 3 after I looked over it seems I had ideas there that I forgot to type :P**


	6. Chapter 5: Gate of the Gaurdian

**A/N: I finale got this out. I was sick and got a headach. So this is Ch 5. Hope all you enjoy this (I KNOW YOUR READING) OH to those of you who want to see my Rukato fics you must like this one READ AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAMER: I Don't own digimon. I must say now I guess I own my OCs**

**Chapter 5: Gate of the Guardian**

The new gang left to take care of their mission to get parts to repair the portal.

Calumon laid on Xavier's head while they walked.

"Do you guys know how long it is to the village?" asked Xavier

"About two day round trip, love" Linda answer

"Two days huh." Another thought pass through his head. "So how did this whole tamer group thing start any way?"

"Why do you care?" Jacob asked

"Yeah." Vmon said

"Well considering we have been walking for an **hour **and no one said anything yet. Figure we can talk about something."

"Or we can play!" Calumon offered. No one respond to him.

"Looks like we got out voted Calumon."

"Seems you don't know much do you." Linda stated

"If he knew anything Linda, he probably wouldn't ran on the stage." Floramon said

"Heh you're right." The two started laughing.

"Would you please just answer the question? We don't have all day to mess around." Luke stressed.

"Plus the more time we waste the more chances a data stream throws us off course." Patamon reasond

"So they do speak. Wondering when you guys would talk."

"Shut it newbie. Anyway, yeah it's getting very boring so talking about something will pass more time as we walk."

"Luke's right." Linda said

"Can I tell him?" Jacob asked

"OK."

"Just get on with it."

"Alright. The tamer groups started some time after the D-Reaper."

"It was after Locomon was force to make the digital portal." Vmon corrected

"Right. With the worlds in that state of flux more digimon came through. Also more tamers came out of that."

"Alright. So that explains the bunch of tamers here."

"Yup."

"Of course there was the whole rebuilding of the digital world, a new layer, the founding thing, and more boring things."

"Founding, what?" asked Xavier

"Ahhh Luke. I was getting to those." Jacob whined.

"I needed to stop the story." Luke then pointed to a chasm a little way off.

"Bloody hell." Lind said.

"We're going to have to find a way around this... thing" Luke cursed under his breath.

"We don't need this." Patamon added.

Calumon retracted his ears from the small anger in he sensed their voices.

"Hey it's just a small detour let's just keep going." Xavier tried to ease the group leader.

"Whatever lets go."

xxx

"Hmm… who should I choose to 'play' with my brother." The figure said to himself.

"My lord."

"What is it Goblimon?" he asked through a video communicator.

"What of these digimon?" The image showed a bunch of pink bird digimon all together.

"Perfect. Give me some time, keep it on them." He ordered. His power was like his brother, but there was an extra stimulus needed, one he needs to find no matter how small it is. He needed to see them so it was easier to focus on their data. _Ha there you are._ Smiling to himself his middle triangle started glowing _black_.

xxx

"Are they always like that?" Xavier asked Linda as they were in the back out of earshot.

"Like what?"

"They seem to get angry easily."

"Well when something like that happens."

"You mean the small chasm. That was probably about what two feet at least."

"You dolt! When it looks like that from this far away it's usually bigger."

Xavier jumped at the small outburst nearly knocking the poor Calumon off his head. "Linda you don't need to be so rude to the poor fellows. They are just newbies." Floramon suggested.

"Yeah you're right."

"What's taking you four so long?" Luke asked from the front. The four then picked up speed to catch up.

"Hey don't your digimon fly when they digivolve?" Asked Xavier

"Yeah, but not when they have too carry more over that gap." Luke answered.

"Oh."

"Look newbie we just need time to get to the village and then-" His eyes looked up and were surprised at what he saw. "Get down!" Luke tackled Xavier a few feet off as two black flames exploded near them. "Linda! Identify!" He ordered as they got up

Linda nodded as she looked down at her digivice on her wrist. A circle hologram of a black bird appeared and she began to read it off. "Saberdramon-Black Flame bird digimon. Champion level. Virus type. Attacks: Nitro Arrow, Mach Shadow, and you just saw Black Saber."

"Just what we need a corrupt Birdramon." Patamon said.

"Let's go guys. Newbie you two stay out of our way."

"But I want to help." Calumon said.

"Maybe next time." Xavier said as he dragged him out of the way.

"So Patamon champion or ultimate?"

"Champion. Been a while since a battle shown up." Patamon responded.

"Ok. Hey guys lets go champion on this one." The other four nodded with a grin on their faces. Each proceeded to take out a card and slash it through their D-taches.

"DIGI-MODIFY" they yelled in unison. "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE"

Xavier looked as Calumon's forehead triangle glowed in its red light. "What's going on?" Time began to slow down for Xavier as his surroundings stopped. He shifted his gaze back to the fight. In midair the other digimon were surrounded by a digital egg cocoon.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO-"

"FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO-"

"VMON DIGIVOLVE TO-"

In each of the cocoons the top layer of them ripped off to show the digital blueprints of their rookie forms. As data began to attach to the three a black figure hit them mid transformation.

"GAH!" yelled the three as time resumed for Xavier.

"What happen?" Luke yelled

"Uggh I don't know." Patamon replied

"Yeah we were able to digivolve, but…"

"Watch out he's attacking again!" Vmon interrupted

"**BLACK SABER" **Saberdramon closed his wings then open them and launched two black flames at them.

"HEY Buddy what's your deal. Why are you attacking us?" Vmon yelled as they attacks nearly made contacted.

The black bird moved closer to them. "Heh… Heh… I… will be… strong. I will become STRONGER!"

"Guess he wants power." Jacob said

"**NITRO ARROW"** He then summoned a green arrow and shot it at the digimon.

"DIGI-MODIFY!" Jacob said quickly slashing a card. "WARGREYMON'S BRAVE SHEILD ACTIVATE" A shield formed in front of Vmon as he held an oversize yellow shield with the courage crest on it to block it.

"Let's digivolve again." Patamon suggested.

"OK."

Xavier saw them repeat what had happen. They slashed their cards, Calumon's triangle glowed, time slowed down for him, and they got attacked in the middle of digivolveing. Except he saw something different. _So that's what's going on. I'm going to need to distact him to help the others._ Satisfied with his plan he asked Calumon to go to the others.

"Hey Birdbrain!"

"He's completely mad" Linda said

"What are you doing?" Jacob yelled

"Get out of here newbie." Luke ordered

"You couldn't hit me if you tried."

"ARGHHHH **BLACK SABER**"

Xavier then ran out of the way. "HA told ya."

Saberdramon then started to chase him. _How come they are not taking the chance? I can't let him know why I'm making him chase me._ Xavier looked and saw he was near the chasm and stopped. "Shit" he muttered

"Xavier!" Yelled Calumon as he flew to them

"_Do you wish to protect him?"_

"Huh?" Calumon asked not stopping.

"_Do you wish to protect him?"_

"_Yeah. I don't know why, but I want to protect him. It's like there is a funny feeling inside me."_

"_Then transcend through the gates."_

"_What gates." _Calumon did not receive a response _"Aww ohh"_

"**Black Saber"**

"Noooo!"

Xavier's digivice began to glow with words spelling out: GATE OF THE GAURDIAN. Xavier did not give it a second look as he held his wrist and pointed it at Calumon. It's amazing what the mind thinks of in many different occasions. _Wait his mark is not glowing. _Was all he could think of as time slowed down again.

Calumon then became surrounded in his own cocoon.

"CALUMON DIGIVOLVE TO-" Calumon's own layer ripped off to show the frame. Data then grew on Calumon as his appearance changed. A shock wave burst after Calumon finished his transformation. **"Impulmon"** Calumon's new form looked all white; with the exception of the top part of his now larger ears were purple. His arms now grew larger as well. His legs were now gone as he looked like a white top. The zero unit remained where it was placed.

Impulmon then grabbed Xavier out of the attack. "Calumon you digivoled."

"Yeah I did." He said happily as he set Xavier down. "Now prepare to be beaten by the greatest digimon ever!"

"Calu- Impulmon, don't overdo it." Sighed Xavier

"Right. Ok let's go."

"**Nitro Arrow"** Impulmon dogged it and charged at the bird. This got Saberdramon mad. **"Mach Shadow"** His shadow lifted up and launched at blinding speed and knocked into Impulmon.

"That's the bloody attack he used on our digimon." Linda pointed out.

"No way, that was fast. That's so cool"

"Jacob, please be quiet."

"Yes Luke."

Impulmon proceeded to charge again.

"**Mach Shadow"**

"**Zero Charge"** Red energy came out of the middle triangle and created a half barrier and picked up speed. He was able to destroy the shadow and hit Saberdramon.

"Gah. NO. I need power. I will be stronger" Cried Saberdramon. **"Black Saber"**

"Okay time for me to do this." Xavier then pulled a card out of his deck and slashed it through his D-tach. "DIGI-MODIFY. HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE"

"I feel funny," Impulmon looked at Saberdramon charging "OK, **Zero Charge**" With the extra speed boost the attack hit faster and caused an explosion from the stored flame attack.

"I… just wanted… to be… stronger" Saberdramon spoke his last words as he burst into red bits of data.

Impulmon landed with a flash of light reverting to Calumon. "Aww I wanted to stay digivolved a while longer."

"Though luck buddy." They then walked back to the group. _Man they look worse than before. Maybe that's why they didn't help: they were too beat up._

"Heh looks like you got Calumon to digivolve." Luke said

"Yeah that was so cool."

"Not bad." Linda said with her arm folded.

"Looks like we need to rest. Anyways it looks like it's night already." As Luke said that the area was then covered in night with no sunset.

"Whoa. I have a feeling I won't get use to that."

"And I have a feeling that I will digivolve again." Said a happy Calumon.

xxx

"Master did it work?"

"Yes Goblimon it worked. Those fools helped me. Leave them, return here."

**A/N: So what did you think? I made Calumon digivolve. Impulmon's names is derived from impulse, I couldn't really decied on a name and when I did I didn't want to put impulsemon. Also his form is taken from what I losely saw from when Calumon used the power to make all the mega digimon. So please review even you no people (I KNOW) XD**


	7. Chapter 6: A Night at the Office

**A/N: Man I took long well here's chapter 6. I took a little break form the rushing main story to add a couple things.**

**Disclamier:The only thing I own here are my OCs and plot**

**Chapter 6: A Night at the Office**

"Do we have to go Henry?" asked the longed eared digimon.

"We have to Terriermon. Yamaki said something's wrong with one of the portals. It stopped connecting." The blued haired tamer explained to his partner

"It's probably a prank from the new tamers. You can't trust them." He said crossing his arms.

"Terriermon." Groan Henry, his usual response to his singled horn companion. Not complaining Terriermon took his spot on his partner's shoulder, the duo leaving the room.

"Henry!"

_Uh-oh_ thought Henry. "H-Hey Suzie" he replied turning to his younger sister.

Suzie Wong matured after the years into a mature fourteen year old, learning to pronounce her "r"s, but not losing her favorite color pink. She stood across from her brother with a slight angered look on her face and arms crossed with her chocolate colored partner by her side.

"Henry, you promised you'll help me train today."

"Uhh… yeah, but something came up with one of the portals and they want me to check it out," He said "Why don't you ask Takato and Guilmon to train with you?"

"Come on Henry. Takato and Guilmon are in Okinawa visiting Kai this week."

"Rika?" He suggested urgently.

"With her mother and grandmother today."

"Uhh Ryo?"

"Do you even know where he is?"

He was stuck. Ryo doesn't always keeps in touch with them, Ai and Mako were younger than her, and his two other friends were definitely out of the question.

"I'm sorry. Next time okay?"

"Fine." She replied walking away

"Suzie." Said a concerned Lopmon following her tamer both leaving a silent brother and his partner.

xxx

Henry walked down the street leading to the restored Hypnos building that was destroyed twice before. Although his mind was on another matter, of what he promised to his sister. With her getting older she could be trusted to join in on stopping rampaging digimon, but everyone else are also getting older meaning not much free time to help her.

He let out a huge sighed

"Henry. Momentai." Reassured Terriermon

"I know Terriermon, it's just that I should help her out more."

"BUT we've been busy. Who was there to help us huh?"

"Terriermon."

"Hey! Henry, Terriermon!"

The two turned to see Kazu, Kenta and their partners coming up to them.

"Hey guys."

"What brings you two here?" Kenta asked

"Yamaki said there was a problem with one of the portals, so they want me to check it out."

"Man what's with those new tamers? They are probably just making things nuttier." Kazu complained

"Right… and them using the new digivice has nothing to do with it."

"Pui Pui" spoke MarienAngemon

"Yeah. He's just jealous that they don't treat him like a veteran." Kenta translated

"HEY! If it wasn't for me they would never get to use these." He said showing the digivice on his wrist

"Of course. With all the times you forgot it we would have never thought to make them like watches." Terriermon pointed out.

This caused a laugh in the group. That Kazu was not joining.

"Arhh" He grunted "Henry how come your still the old model still. I mean you help make the new ones so why not use it. Come on you'll be cool like us." He said crossing his arms behind his head.

"Cool like us." Mimicked Guardromon to Kazu's irritation.

Henry looked down and pulled out his green D-Arc. After the new tamers showed up Hypnos wanted to have them be more professional, so many changes were made like communications feature. Henry was offered to work with the monster makers to make up a new design. Upon Kazu's many complaints a simple watch design was the more rational choice. The original tamers were offered the upgrade to the new D-tach, but Henry, Takato, Rika, and Ryo declined. Henry figured they had more memories with the D-Arcs, Ryo maybe for the electric whip, so they kept them while only adding some features to them. With their memories he always thought Takato saw his for another reason.

The look on his face when the offer came said it all. His digivice turned gold on the rim after he got Guilmon back. He lost the digivice turning Guilmon to Megidramon so getting the gold one to him was a second chance; he was not going to lose another one.

"Henry don't we need to be somewhere?" Terriermon interrupted

"Huh? Oh yeah see ya guys later." He said waving to his friends leaving for Hypnos.

xxx

"Riley, Tally any luck?" Yamaki asked

"No the portal is still out." Riley answered

_What is happening in there?_ He thought

"It looks like you guys could use some help."

Yamaki turned to see Henry and Terriermon by the door. "Glad you can make it."

Henry walked up to a computer and started hitting some keys. He groaned.

"They cut it mid transfer."

"What!"

"Don't worry the tamer will live, so don't start looking for lawyers yet. That doesn't mean that the portal is in good condition. It will need to be repaired from their side, but…," He typed in more commands "I am able to restore communications riiight now."

A screen appeared on the circular grid screen of Hypnos.

"Communication received…. Ah! Hypnos uhh I'll get Kumiko." Stuttered the Light Break worker.

A couple of seconds past and Kumiko was now on the screen looking very nervous.

"Hey Henry, Yamaki"

"Let's cut the pleasantries. What happened?" Demanded Yamaki

"Yeah, where to start?" Kumiko then explained what happen during the portal run.

"Hmm. So a tamer made it over huh. Haven't had one in awhile." Yamaki said more to himself

After the Tamers in Digital City were established many tamers would voluntary to go to the digital world to help out. That's what the training facilities were for; to train them for the digital world. Most real world tamers were spread out and hidden till found by Hypnos to register them. Sometimes they found a portal to the digital world, but rarely during the ceremony let alone within the city.

"That still doesn't explain what happen." Henry said crossing his arms contemplating the problem.

"Try to hold off on that… at least till you hear more." Kumiko said

"Who?" asked Yamaki.

She looked away a little "It's Calumon and he has the sun key."

Henry, Yamaki, and Terriermon all got caught on what had been said. Henry and Terriermon more on the former, Yamaki the latter.

"WHAT! The creampuff got a tamer." Terriermon yelled

_This is going to be a long night_ thought Henry.

xxx

"Again?" groaned Xavier as he found himself as he was in the same white sphere in nothingness. As like before a flash of green binary light transported him again. After his eyes readjusted he found himself inside the Hypnos building again although this time it seemed to change. He noticed this by the changed height in some and looks on others. Although only three of the tamers plus their partners resided in the Hypnos building.

On the screen was a very fuzzy black shadow in an outline of a dragon.

"Do you really think it could work Azulongmon?" Asked an egger Takato.

"We could try it. Although remember this, they must be willing to do this and we are trying this out."

"Alright."

"Azulongmon? Any more info on what we…" Henry started, but the light shifted to see his partner, Calumon, wandering around a house.

_I wonder if Jeri is home._ Thought, the little digimon.

Although Calumon started to usually live with the girl and her family, his little curiosity made him go out a lot. Entering the house slash restaurant he made his way upstairs and found Jeri on the phone. Her expression was very excited to the little digimon's confusion. Hanging up the phone she quickly past Calumon not noticing him.

"Oh where's she going?" Asked Calumon as his ears shrunk. Upon seeing Jeri's stepmom he jumped over to her. "HI!" He said flying to her face.

"Ah! Oh you scared me Calumon." Responded Shizue.

"Where's Masahiko." Calumon asked for the younger half brother of Jeri. The younger brother and the digimon became playmates with each other during the tome with the D-reaper and continued to be friends most of the time.

"Sorry Calumon. He's visiting a friend today." She apologized.

"Ok… Bye" He said leaving the Katou residence.

Skipping forward he was on his way to Guilemon's hideout to see the group together. As he got closer the group the familiar sound of the digivice went off and the group left. This made the small digimon sad again. Sure he has always traveled by himself a lot, though being with his friends was always good too. He seem drawn to any battle whenever a digimon bio-emerged, but ever since he used his powers in the digital world he seem to lose the drive to see them fight. Almost… Almost like a part of him was asleep. What more could he do to help his friends now; he couldn't fight, couldn't digivolve, now his powers seemed dormant.

Calumon remembered the new tamers and the place they found not too long ago. Could he go there to be more helpful? _Maybe I can._ He thought happily.

Another flash and Xavier woke up to see it was still night. Looking around him he saw he wasn't the only one awake. Walking over he sat down to his group's only female tamer.

She looked over sort of shocked by his sudden appearance quickly uncrossing her arms. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Nope, just gazing at the earth."

Looking up to see the only thing in the sky; It looked like the earth covered by a shell with pinkish rays coming out of it. "Alright then."

"Brilliant getting Calumon to digivolve today." Complemented Linda

"Thanks I guess. Seemed to move a little fast, but, hey, I'm not complaining."

"Good."

"I guess we are behind schedule." Xavier pointed out

"A little, but Mum always says 'Sometimes late means it is going to be great'"

"I guess your mom never met my mom."

"Everything will be different soon anyway."

"You have no idea."

**A/N: Eh another chapter another feeling I could and should have done better. Even the last chapter I feel like I rushed Calumon's eveloution. Here I didn't make a better ending. I had someething for Linda, but found it better for another time and someone else. **

**So thats why here I added something I almost forgot: Why would Calumon chose to be here. Also to be fair Calumon's original Character in Japan was more mature so thats why he's going to be a little mature plus the time skip contributed.**

**Review, comment, questions, Flames, Hey I'm want critisim so I can get better.**

**XD The Zero Unit**


	8. Chapter 7: Village Arrival

**A/N: I finally got chapter 7 out sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: I don't own digimon.**

**Chapter 7: Village Arrival **

The next morning was busy one for them. They needed to make up time so Luke pushed them to pick up the pace along whenever the group started to trail. He did have his reasons though; one being their mission was to pick up something for a very… temperamental digimon supplier.

"Ughhh Come on… Come on."

"Calumon, you have thirty seconds to tell me what _exactly _your doing on my head before I throw you off." Xavier threatened.

"I'm trying to digivolve again." He replied innocently.

Xavier sighed "Just relax; I'm sure you will be able to again." He turned to Luke "How much time did we make up?"

"Heh enough. The village is down there." Luke pointed down to the medium spec in the distance.

"Remember Jacob, we are not here to go shopping." Linda scolded the young tamer.

"Hey, come on."

"Yeah, it's not like we get to come here often." Vmon agreed with his partner.

"Someone want to clue me in?" Xavier asked

He got his answer upon entering the city. The group was bombarded with yelling of offers. The small village was filled with stands, stores, and street merchants around the village which, unlike its name, was filled with many mechanical digimon than data types.

"Look, just keep moving." Luke ordered

"Yeah we don't want to be late." Patamon added

As they made their way through the market area passing digimon selling everything from small devices, tools, to other miscellaneous products. They even pass by a couple contest along the way, all succeeded in grabbing the attention of Xavier, Calumon, Jacob, and Vmon. Soon the group took a trek up a hill in the center. The home was made entirely of metal, with many pipes heading all around it blowing off steam and smoke from the interior.

"Alright we're here."

"Try to be nice." Floramon suggested to Xavier and Calumon

The interior of the building looked more modern and had more technology in it.

"What! You give me this. I asked for the screwdriver now go back and get me it!" Calumon shrunk back as they entered the main worked area. "Huh! Oh you tamers huh? Well looks like you're actually early, I haven't finished it yet." Said a small black metallic digimon with a cracked glass cover protecting inner workings, and a yellow eye and another eye exposed showing it wasn't all machine.

"A Datamon." Xavier then pressed his digivice and read his scan "Datamon: Nano mechanical digimon, Virus type, Ultimate level, Attacks: Digital Bomb, and Data Crusher. Hmm says here he's great with any machines and electrical devices, but not with people."

"Yeah, yeah that's me. But like I said I'm not finished yet. Still what could have messed it up so bad: it's only bridging two different worlds together constantly without destroying the fabric that keeps them from destroying each other? Off something I help design." He said sarcastically clearly angry having to fix the portal.

"I believe that's my fault." Xavier responded

"What are you? A smart-" Datamon turned and spotted Xavier and his pendent, "Whatever hopefully _it_ will fix the problem."

"Do you need any help?" Patamon asked

"Sure I could use some more hands, how about four of you stay."

"Alright, Linda, Floramon, Patamon, and I will stay. You guys should stay outside." Said while directing it mostly towards Xavier.

Reluctantly the four made their way out and waited. Well almost reluctantly, one's mind was somewhere else more on the trinket around his neck.

It was not unnoticed that more than a few people looked at it more interested than normal. Sure it passed his mind that something was up when it shown that hologram back when he got here, but he still thought it was all a dream then and with everything else it became another pendent he wore every day. The fact that many people stop as soon they saw it shown there was more to the pendent then he knew.

_What do people-_ He started

"Hey did you hear me?"

"Huh" Xavier looked to find himself outside the house leaning against the wall with Jacob looking at him irritability.

"Yeah or are you going to play with your necklace all day?" V-mon pointed out.

"Wha?" He looked down to find his hand was holding the small gold sun pendent. Xavier was accustom to this for he found himself able to think more clearly, even when he didn't know it. "Okay so what was it you wanted?" He asked sheepishly nearly knocking Calumon off his head.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us to go down to the village."

"We can't shop remember."

"No… BUT we are going to enter a few contests."

"So we are listening."

Xavier smirked "Going around the rules eh? I like your style kid. You up for this Calumon

"Yup."

Soon they were back in the village where everyone was active in selling, buying, or participating. The four were having trouble picking a good contest.

"Hey, Xavier." Jacob started

"Hmm"

"You seem a little different somehow?"

"Yeah" Calumon added

Xavier soon stopped to wonder what they were talking about "Well I guess I'm just 'waking up' then." Sometimes reality was setting in, _Even when nothing seems real._ He thought

Though the conversation ended when they heard a few key words "PIE EATING CONTEST" The three left within the blink of an eye while Xavier shook his head with hands in his pockets and walked towards them and the contest.

xxx

"Looks like we have a winner!" Shouted a big Yellow Teddy bear. The winner ended up being Jacob with a smile on his face holding up a trophy.

'_Wow, He ate more pies then Guilmon would.' _Thought Calumon

Xavier and V-mon both let out your nervous laugh at the sight. "Now please accept 500 bits" The teddy bear gave a stack of coins which were absorbed when Jacob held his digivice to them.

"Thanks Monzaemon." Signaling to the others to following as they left.

"So what are bits?"

"Huh, oh it's a form of currency here in the digital world," Adjusting his glasses he continued "You see the digital world was evolving after the D-Reaper as it was repairing. The sovereigns wanted to work with it and thoughts of currency were up there. Though they sort of forced it, once this place was made, since this was made from the collective data form online shopping into a village."

"Okay, but what do they need money for?"

"You mean other than the shops here and digital city? Then I guess the weapons that other digimon make."

"Huh?"

"What! Did you think that we only get upgrades from modify cards." V-mon added

Xavier thought about it: needless to say this crossed his mind before, but that was a long time ago.

"Think you can crack the case? Come one come all and try yourselves!"

They turned to see a talking gold penny with a top hat and mustache with many digimon around "Let's go see guys"

"You four think you crack our safe?"

Xavier looked at the others "Why not?"

"Alright. 10 bits each, but since you're tamers why not 10 per two."

"Okay, me and V-mon first." Jacob said handing over 20 bits.

"Good. I'm Ganemon by the way," He then pointed to a small chrome chest "Now before we start I'll tel-"

"V-mon NOW." Jacob yelled throwing up the chest

**"V-Headbutt"** Yelled V-mon as he rammed his head to the chest. It bounced off the wall and back into his face. "Oww, what is that thing made of?" Calumon then started to let out laughs which made others joined too.

"Well if you let me tell you. You would know you get 3 chances, you can do whatever you can to open it, and it's made of solid chrome digizoid." Ganemon

"Okay then." Jacob then took out a card "Digi-modify: Digmon's drill activate."

Two drills formed on V-mon's hand and he tried to drill into it, but not a single scratch on it.

"Strike 2"

"Okay let's take it slow." He picked up a lock pick and put into the lock, just for it to break.

"Strike 3, time for the next two."

"Man we were so close."

Xavier and Calumon made their way to the table. Just as Xavier sat down Calumon was prepared.

"Don't worry; it's just a door earring in a box. I've dealed more than my fair share so I got this." He picked up a rock and proceed to smash it against the lock.

The rock lost "Strike 1"

"I'll try now Calumon." Xavier took a lock pick and lasted longer than Jacob at it. "This is going to take awhile."

xxx

The dark figure sat pondering on what next. "He should have gotten the power by now." He let a low grunt "Figures he'd be too slow." A dark glow illuminated from his mark

xxx

Xavier sat while Calumon walked back and forth on the table. He just stared at it while holding his pendent wondering what to do. Letting go he stood up and leaned over it. Fixated on looking on the backside Calumon was the only one to notice the small glow from the pendent and the "earring" when they made contact. Sitting down about to give up Calumon touched the lock snapping it up.

"Great job Calumon." He lifted the chest to find a key inside.

The tamers and their partners let out a collective "HUH!"

"Looks like we got a winner." Ganemon said "Here's your reward 10,000 bits."

"Wait wait wait. The challenge was to open the chest, right?"

"Yup."

"For 10,000 bits."

He nodded

"And the only thing you could put inside was a key to… what?"

"The chest."

Xavier and Calumon sighed "Alright then." Xavier then pressed a button storing his winnings inside the digivice. "I guess time to get back guys."

"Roarrrrrr!"

"Let's check it out."

Outside a black teddy bear with a red cape was attacking everything causing panic.

Jacob was the one to scan it. "WaruMonzazemon: Puppet digimon, Virus Type, Ultimate level, Attacks: Heartbreak attack, Bear Claw, and Nasty step. The left arm character means Evil. Great just what we need. V-mon!"

"Gotcha."

He pulled out a card "Digi-modify: Digivolution Activate."

Time slowed down for Xavier once again as V-mon enters the cocoon.

"V-MON DIGIVOLE TO!..." His data grew making his tail grow longer and gain wings. "XV-MON!"

XV-mon was a more muscular version than his previous form with the growth of wings. His nose horn grew into a small blade. His chest had a grey X shape though it was a V with small dashes completing an X.

"Is it my turn?"

"Okay. Digi-… uhhh." '_Fuck'_

"What's wrong?"

'_What kind of starter deck dosen't have a simple digivolution card?' _"This deck doesn't have the digivolution card."

"Oh. Man and I really wanted to digivolve too."

**"Heartbreak Attack"** Soon WaruMonzaemon let out a bunch of black hearts trapping many digimon inside till they popped looking depressed. XV-mon dodged swiftly through the hearts. **"BREAR CLAW" **He was punched out by the claw making him fall to the ground.

"XV-mon!"

"Ow. That bear packs a punch." He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. **"X-Laser" **An orange ray shot out of his chest from the mark in the "X" shape hitting WaruMonzaemon knocking him over.

"I want to help!" Calumon said flying off.

"Hey wait up! You can't go just yet." Xavier said chasing after Calumon.

WaruMonzaemon stood up shaking his head. He looked down he noticed Calumon below with Xavier not far behind. **"Nasty Step"**

"Calumon!" Xavier finally caught the little digimon then looked up. '_ARE YOU KIDDING ME.'_ He yelled in his mind

"Culu!" Calumon yelled causing the zero unit to glow bright.

xxx

Xavier was expecting a crushing feeling to be his end, but that wasn't it right now. Now, a split second later, he was falling holding onto Calumon who was also closing his eyes. Opening them to the sudden change they were a good height above the village near the floating earth.

"Calumon why are we falling?" He yelled

Calumon noticed this too. "I don't know?"

"I think NOW is a good time to digivolve don't you? I mean we don't want to die now."

"NO!"

The digivice began to glow bright engulfing the two. Xavier took note of the words that appeared. Time slowed again. "CALUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" Calumon's form changed, plus losing his legs, again "IMPULMON" Impulmon caught Xavier before he got farther away.

"Thanks for the save." More questions came to Xavier's head, but one needed to be answered now "Hey buddy. Do you think you can you teleport us down?"

"I don't know, but I'll try." Closing his eyes the mark glowed "Culu."

xxx

"OWWW! YOU just bit me." Yelled an angry WaruMonzaemon shaking off XV-mon.

"Yeah… Not my best attack."

"So why did you use it?"Jacob said shaking his head.

A bright red light blinded the three as Xavier and Impulmon rejoined them. Xavier jumped down and made his way to Jacob. "What I miss?"

Jacob turned and seemed to look surprise that he was back. "Huh. Oh nothing."

"Well, ok… um Impulmon?" Impulmon still had his eyes close and not moving. "Hey are you all right?"

Impulmon then took off towards the fight following XV-mon. Impulmon turned opening his eyes which seemed glowing. "I need you to blast him to me. On my call." He then sped up without a respond from XV-mon.

"You could at least say please ya know." He circled around positioning himself opposite of Impulmon crossing his arms.

Impulmon floated with his eyes closed and began drawing energy to the zero unit glowing a faint red. Like a distant memory. The certain energy this time was different. Last time the energy was all the mark had to offer to the digital world, but this time… this time a more "pure-er" energy that is concentrate to single out one target. The only downside; the fact the blast is short range and to avoid misfire the blast will be within his hand. That's where XV-mon comes in. "Now!" Impulmon said as the energy, he felt, was ready.

"Finally." XV-mon uncrossed his arms **"X-Laser!" **The orange blast hit WaruMonzaemon square on.

"Gahh." He fell turning to Impulmon.

**"Matrix Blast!"** Lifting his hand to the falling teddy bear enveloping it in light.

Impulmon shoved it off to the side. A dark shadow burst off the light in tons of small black bits to the sky. The light died down to show the black teddy bear was gone to a yellow teddy bear. Back to Monzaemon. "Uggh" the Monzaemon groaned standing up scratching his head. _What happen?_ This thought ran through his head. No recollection, no inkling, and no idea what he has done, only a small dark feeling in his core.

"Impulmon!" Xavier ran to his partner since he was beginning to glow signaling he was de-digivolveing. Calumon fell into his catch dazed.

"That… was… fun." He said tiredly.

"V-mon." Jacob called as he ran to his partner.

"Ha. Looks like we did it." He said triumphantly.

"Um did I do this?" Monzaemon said looking around. The area wasn't that bad off. The village only had some minor damage to the buildings and they were able to get the battle off many digimon, but some still looked depressed from the attack. "I'll try to make this up." Monzaemon then went to the center of the village. **"Hearts Attack"** Pinkish hearts caught many of the depressed digimon lifting their spirits.

"I think we should go back to the others." Jacob said "It seems like he can handle it from here."

xxx

"Where were you guys?" Luke yelled.

"Weren't you guys supposed to wait outside?" Patamon added

"We know." Jacob and V-mon apologized

"My only question is how did you guys not hear the fight outside?" Xavier questioned "I mean it's not like the fight was that far away."

"What fight?" Floramon asked

"A teddy bear was very angry and tried to step on us." Calumon commented

"Do you guys mind?" Datamon interrupted "Look I made the device again and repaired other parts, so could you leave my lab in peace from your debriefing please." He said not turning while working on his table.

"Seems like we got to go." Linda said leaving with Floramon. The others soon follow except Xavier and Calumon.

"Uhhh aren't we going too?" Calumon questioned.

Though his partner wasn't paying any attention. His mind found his way back to the pendent and the questions about it. The others were outside so he could ask Datamon what he knows without them wonderin. _'They don't seem to know anything. No reason to bother them.'_ "Aren't you guys-" Datamon turned obviously missing the part that the others left. "Ha, figures they would leave. Worst helpers I ever had." He picked up a sack and gave it to Xavier. "Here, the parts we worked on. I double checked everything; it won't breakdown again."

"Hey could you answer something for me?" Xavier asked

"What I don't have all day."

"Do you know anything about this pendent?" He held his necklace to Datamon who looked a little shocked for a second, "Do you know anything?"

Datamon sighed "Look I don't truly know what it is. It's more of a legend and as you can tell I live near the future. The pendent itself is something I saw before in a picture. For something ancient to exist now, pretty interesting." The last sentence more to himself.

"Huh?" Calumon piped

"What do you mean ancient? I'm pretty sure this world was only created by humans anround thirty to fourty years ago."

"Yeah," Datamon turned back to his work table, "but I saw it in the sovereigns' level when I went to help build the portals. Look you have questions and I got projects to do so it looks like we don't have enough time. So if I were you I would ask someone with better knowledge of this."

"Okay. Hey if you ever need any help around here call us up." Xavier then put the sack away and left with Calumon resting on his head. He made his way through the village looking around. Most of the business ceased since they began repairing building, though many were happy. This was possibly due to Monzaemon wanting to apologize. The others in his group were waiting by the entrance. "Calumon?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me why you ride on my head again?"

"Because I'm tired."

Xavier paused "Alright then."

They made their way to the others who had irritated faces on. They were waiting while in a hurry and Xavier paid no mind while Calumon seemed a little frighten by their looks.

"What took you guys so long?" Luke said.

"Sorry, I was asking some questions about some things." Xavier apologized not adding they picked up the parts as well.

"Fine, but we got a long way to go." Soon they started walking and Xavier walked back a little so they were out of earshot if he whispered.

"Calumon I don't want to push you, but do you think you can teleport us back?" He asked "Only if you're up for it that is."

Calumon was up for it. He had found power in him to help people, which means he could be more help for when he sees his friends again. Now only if he could figure out how to use it well. "Alright! Hey everyone what to do something fun." Calumon then flew to the center of them as Xavier followed. They stopped wondering what they wanted.

"What is it?" Patamon asked

"Everyone stay close." Closing his eyes he pictured them back at the city and focused on it. "Culu!" A bright red light enveloped all of them forcing their eyes shut.

When they regained sight they noticed they were in the center of the city.

"What?" Luke said in shock

"But how?" Linda questioned

"You're welcome!" Calumon beamed before he started hopping away.

"Where are you going?" Floramon asked

"Traveling with you guys was fun and all, but it could dangerous at times and I kind of want to go around the districts right now." He called back to them as he kept going.

"Hey aren't you-" Jacob started but stopped looking back to Xavier sweat dropping.

They all turned to find Xavier already walking the opposite direction. "Yeah, maybe later, but I need to do something right now. Hope to see you guys later some time."

"Do we have to watch them?"

"Unfortently Patamon… we do, and we have to tell her that they left."

"Great."

**A/N: Okay so first I'm saying why I gave Calumon teleportation. To me it seemed that he had the power in 'Battle of Adventuers' but then again that could of been Omnimon, But I'm keeping it. So Please leave reviews, comments, or suggestions.**


	9. Chapter 8: Reintroductions

**A/N: ... Well I guess theres nothing I can say for why I took to long. Just hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Reintroductions**

Kumiko was in her office with Hououmon going over data of all the new tamers. She didn't like this job, in fact no one did. Usually the data would be run through the mainframe to become encrypted and stored, but after the portal accident Yamaki made her do it manually as punishment. She couldn't help but thik of why she was here. First she was one of the first new tamers found and in all the action, now she was the leader of a group to watch over the digital world. To her, things could have been worse. Then she got to a certain new tamer's data, the one the cause her headaches of right now: Xavier Salazar.

The data was a part of the Hypnos grid allowing the new tamers who received the D-Tach have all their information stored and ready to be encrypted. Though it doesn't sound right and invasion privacy it is necessary for Hypnos to keep records on everyone for emergencies.

The strange thing was that Xavier's data wasn't filled at all. All that was there were his name, age, and partner. It had no contacts, home location or other data found in tamers profiles. If it wasn't impossible to lose one's mind on an empty stomach in the digital world she would have suggested that he never existed. Now all was left was questions of how his data wasn't filled.

"Excuse me chief." Said a voice of an operator that appeared on screen.

"Yes? Go ahead."

"I am here to report that Luke and his team are back." Kumiko was shocked, did time really flew past her. "Shall I send them in?"

"Huh? Sure send them in."

The team entered and she noticed that a couple members were missing just adding to her headache. Now she was losing her patience and gave them a look that said: Explained NOW!

xxx

After awhile of regaining his bearings of the area Xavier found his way back to the portal building.

It seemed lively-er then the last time he was here. Though they seemed working more thanks to the malfunction. Many were typing away on the computer and many machine digimon were working on the portal base.

He made his way to the one shouting orders figuring he was in charge. The man paid no attention to Xavier as he kept checking everything and double checking workers. "Damn. We have to make sure this stays together till the parts get here." He said to himself.

"Hey!" Xavier called

"What!" The man turned around to face him

"Need something?" Xavier said tossing him the bag.

He looked over the bag after he caught it. He was surprised that it contained the parts. "Here Kokuwamon." he said handing off to his partner who took it to the working digimon. He turned back "Looks like you kept your promise. Name's Walter"

"No problem. Xavier"

"Yeah we know."

Xavier let out a nervous laugh. He looked over at the work they started "What do the parts do anyway?"

"Heh. You see it was just three parts. One of them creates the portal. Another stabilizes it to stay open without it causing problems and the last piece allows us to choose the location in the real world."

The workers proceeded to pull out from the platform three parts that were burned and broken then replaced it with the new parts.

"Well I guess I should get going." Xavier said leaving without waiting for a response.

xxx

Luke and his team finished with their briefing of the mission they had.

"Two incidents and both don't remember." Hououmon said.

"Actually the first one was deleted and the other doesn't remember." Jacob said.

"This is strange especially Calumon digivolveing in the process." She paused rubbing her head. "Look I need time to get this ready for the others just take the parts to the portal."

"Yes sir." They said in unison

"Linda you got the parts."

"What I thought you grabbed them?"

This made Kumiko's head hurt more.

"You forgot." Luke said with anger

A message appeared on the screen "Excuse me chief." Walter's face then appeared

"Go ahead."

"I'm pleased to report the portal is up and running at full capacity."

"How?"

"Huh? Didn't you send that Xavier kid over with the parts?"

"So he had the parts." Patamon stated

"That explains why he went off on his own." Floramon said

"Great, less work for us." V-mon said

"Now that's settled everyone dismiss."

Saluting everyone soon left her room.

"Do you sense something wrong with the digimon attacks?" Hououmon asked

"I don't know, but something is amiss." She rubbed her head, "But I can't worry about all of it now. I still have the data before I can explain what's happening to anyone."

xxx

Xavier soon took to walking around the city. To him this routine was the only sane thing he did since coming to this world. He began studding his surroundings making notes of places of interest or what seemed important. Xavier found this relaxing for him; he would take walks like this when he was in new areas to "set a plan". He likes to be ready for anything and would use these walks to get familiar with everything.

He noticed a bakery nearby. Feeling that he should get a little something he went in. The bakery said Mastsuki Bakery, but he paid no mind to it. Inside it wasn't crowded, but not empty filled with many tamers and partners around looking at bread to get.

Having paced around the bakery he decided on some loafs and creampuffs for Calumon.

"How may I help you?" said a Gotsumon at the register who looked bored out of his mind.

"Yeah, just ring these up please."

"Sure… wait your that guy. Calumon's tamer right?"

"Close yeah. How have you been?"

"Good. Actually bored right now." He finished getting the price "12 bits."

"Ok then." Xavier then paid for the bread "Thanks. Tell Clair I said…"

"Gotsumon you ready to go." Clair said entering the room untying her hair letting it fall.

"We get to go home early?," Clair nodded "Sweet." He said jumping out and to her side

The brunette looked up to finally notice Xavier "Oh hey."

"Hey Clair."

"Hello where's Calumon?"

"Don't know."

"What! You're not worried?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He was in the city so he is safe."

"How do you know that?"

"How do you know if he's hurt?"

Gotsumon soon turned scared and started shaking his head at Xavier trying to tell him to stop now.

"Well I got to get back see you guys later."

"Oh no." Clair then grabbed Xavier's collar

Xavier sighed "Can this wait till we are out of the store?"

Clair then looked around to find they were getting stares by the many people and digimon still left who turned as soon they were found out. This realization caused her to blush with embarrassment walking out with Xavier and Gotsumon following after.

"You knew?"

"I figured. So I tried to get out of there early, but you stopped me." Xavier said not fazed by the experience.

"Fine you owe me now so let's go get Calumon." Clair said leading in a direction.

"You knew, right Gotsumon?"

"Nope. I knew she was going to get mad and you were going to get hurt. I hate it when she gets that way."

Clair lead them around half of the city trying to ask anyone who seen Calumon with no luck.

"Why do you care about Calumon so much?" Xavier asked

"Well you apparently don't, so someone needs too."

"Fine, but I do care. Anyway so you own that bakery back there?"

"No I'm just the head baker there. The Matsuki-s own it."

"Great look what you started." Whispered Gotsumon

Clair continued anyways "When I got my digivice I soon met Gotsumon and we headed to the training facilities once Hypnos gave us an option. At first I wanted to fight in the digital world with everyone else, but soon when I saw the bakery had an opening I jumped on it, well because that's what I always wanted," She stopped and saw Xavier was still listening "Aren't you going to ask?"

"Sure if you want to tell me."

"I want to own a bakery someday so that's where I've been the last two years and Calumon became my unofficial taste tester during my time."

"That's nice, seems you're getting closer to your goal."

"Sooo?"

"Soooo….. what?"

"What's yours?"

"My what?"

"Come on don't you have a goal or something you want to do?"

Xavier looked down placing his hands in his pockets while still holding his pastries. _'Great the same question again_,_' _he thought to himself thinking of a way to shorten his side of the conversation.

"Well." Gotsumon joined in

"Hmm…" He said trying to play off his long pause. Unfortunately he bumped into someone who was running full force. The impact sent them both to the ground. _'What the fu-'_ was the first thought that came to Xavier's mind till looking up. The other was on the floor with him along with a small candle digimon "Oh sorry my bad."

"Nah I wasn't looking to where I was going." The other said while getting up. He was about Xavier's height with short blond hair. He was also wearing standard tamer uniform.

"We are sorry we are kind of in a hurry." His partner said.

"Name's Alex. Alex Drake." He said offering his hand.

"Xavier Salazar." He said taking the hand.

"I'm Clair Arron and this is Gotsumon."

"Nice to meet you all. I am Candlemon"

"Well look at the time!" Alex said looking at his digivice "Sorry, but we got to go. We have our first mission and we don't to be late." Just as quickly as they came they left.

"Okay, well as you were-"

"Clair," Xavier interrupted "Mind if we stop at the rooms I need to drop these off."

"Fine." Clair said skeptically

xxx

Xavier made his way in the room to the kitchen where he placed down the pastries. Clair and Gotsumon stayed outside to wait for him. He couldn't help, but wonder how long he can keep the conversation to himself. What will they do if they found out? As he made his way out he found his phone lying on the nightstand.

He picked it up with new questions. Will it work? Who does he call? Is this world real? Is anybody looking for him? He then dialed his parents' number.

_Ring Rinnng_ Nothing

_Ringg Rinnnnng_ Again… nothing

_Click_ "We're sorry but-" Xavier hanged up. This proved nothing to him. Just liked he figured. He was scared so he called their new number. The one without a recording. Of course he decided to leave it at that. After all… he had a partner to find.

Xavier then exited and met up with the two.

"Well guess now's a good time to search for the little guy." He then began pressing buttons bringing up a compass that soon point in a direction after circling for a few seconds.

"I forgot about that."

"You were gone from the field to long."

xxx

Calumon long since found a spot to rest since he was in the Moonshine district. He was hoping to meet someone to play with, but as usual most of them were busy.

"Why do they always have to work? I mean I fun to play with right?"

"Hey Creampuff!"

Calumon knew only one being would yell at him like that. Turning around he called to his old friend "Impmon!"

**A/N: So like it hate it? Tell me. Yeah this was short, but I wanted to focus on character development for this and the next chapter. Hopefully I can deliver faster. I need to rewatch some tamers and get Impmon in character so I don't dissapoint.**


End file.
